It is becoming increasingly common in the United States for a state or other local government to require that the casing for a well of the jet pump and pitless well adapter type should project above ground level to a sufficient height to reduce to a minimum the possibility that ground water can enter the casing and thus possibly contaminate the well. In many jurisdictions, the requirement is that the well casing project at least 12 inches above ground level, and it must of course also be provided with a suitable top cap protecting the interior of the well casing from the surrounding atmosphere.
Well casings of this type tend to be fairly large, since they must house the water supply pipe and pitless well adapter, and a common inner diameter is 6 inches so that the cap will have an outer diameter of 7 inches or more. As a result, each home having such a well is required to have an obstruction near the house, and frequently on the front lawn, which is roughly comparable in size and shape to a fire hydrant.
The present inventor has observed that in spite of the fact that this "eyesore" is required by law to protect the householders against well contamination, many cut it off as soon as possible after the installation has passed inspected. Unless enough of the casing is retained above ground, therefore, the well will be in danger of contamination from ground water, such as the run-off from a heavy rain storm or from melted snow.